godsbandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proterozoic Outcry
History and background The sound was first registered by Professor B. Einhardt 1902 by sheer accident while performing a demonstration of his modified Electromagnetic CB radio receiver on a science convention in Berlin, causing the death of 133 scientists, and the falling of thousands of unconsious birds from the sky. The sound waves that caused this incident, now well known as The Berlin Frequenz Unfall, was registered by Einhardts reciever and printed and examined for many years by a team of European scientists until famous cyberneticist Karl Steinbuch discovered the similarities between the deadly waveform and the cosmic microwave background radiation (that is regarded as the best available evidence for the Big Bang theory), and came to the conclusion that the sound was in fact 2,5 billion years old. This was proven with time to be such a very accurate number. So accurate in fact, that scientists questioned how Steinbuch managed to be so exact considering the limited tools and measurement equipment he had available. Steinbuch remained silent about these facts until his last days where he revealed his methods in one of his final interviews, stating that "I took the age of the universe... and added some". Modern facts Scientists have now confirmed the age of the ancient sound and agree that the sound, when produced some 2,5 billion years ago, during the Late Proterozoic eon, was so high frequent that its vibrations could not be heard or registered by anything living until its oscillations finally slowed down around 700bc as they reached audible frequencies to living creatures. The estimated original frequency of the sound is 2,344 YHz . When scientists publicated the report about the Late Proterozoic Outcry in the New Scientist, TOL commented on the frequency with the statement "Mention the sacred resonance again and die, mortal" – resulting in the burning of 32.087 magazines and zero sold copies of the may 13, 1995 issue of the New Scientist. The general opinion has since then been that those who know the correct number of the frequency are allowed only to whisper it softly behind closed doors in a sound proof environment when the need to pass on the knowledge of it from one generation to the next arises. Content and meaning Since the sound itself causes immidate death to anyone who hears it, it has been a long process to reveal it's content. The real success started when fans of Gods volunteered to listen to the sound and write down what they heard before falling into a coma and most likely dying. The first 10-20 subjects commited suicide by using the pencil provided, and some subjects even managed to hurt injure themselves severly using only the pice of paper ment for taking notes, but after replacing the pencil with a soft crayon and playing back the sound from a small titanium tape recorder in a building situated tree miles away, most subjects managed to write down a few letters or in some cases a word before losing conciousness. The result was then concluded by a brave science team by comparing the different subjects notes. The sentence presented to the world was finally the following: "hwere is maa RENt". A large part of the Gods Fanbase Commuity, and Some Geoligists, believe that the sound was in fact being produced by TOL on account of a bacteria failing to pay its rent for the 13.040th time. Musical importance The unexpected discovery of The Original Landlords sonical capabilities led to the immediate formation of the solo project Ritual Nebula, wich later became The Ritual MC's when The Original Landlord teamed up with Trembling Mortal, S.C Anti Matter and Rhytmic Sinusweaver. Fans of Gods consider the Late Proterozoic Outcry a holy event and the very starting point of musical history. A few semi-famous musical groups have been inspired by this historic landmark: The Proterozoicon Screamadelica, Proteroz Anguish, PRZ Tango Delta, and ProteroZo MegahertZ to mention a few.